Incluso los androides necesitan un poco de cariño
by Agent-Shinju
Summary: Danny se sorprende al ver a Steve solo, tal y como es cuando nadie mira y tal vez no le guste lo que ve. Guantes de boxeo. Vendas en las manos. Danno siendo adorable. Yo quiero uno. Un Steve.


**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0 | **Pairing:** Steve/Danno

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece

******Words:** ****1458 |**** **Rating:** ****T

****Spoilers:** **none

* * *

><p>Danny lo sabía desde aquel día en el garaje junto al Marquis de su padre, cuando ambos habían tenido que defender su derecho para permanecer en la escena de un crimen sin resolver. Lo había sabido desde que le había clavado su mirada y no había visto ni rastro de miedo en sus ojos aún con un arma apuntándole al pecho. Lo sabía desde que le había obligado a sacar su placa y había sido un retorcido hijo de puta llamando a la<em>puerta<em> de la Gobernadora para pedir ayuda y darle una patada en el culo con su jurisdicción y sus privilegios. Danny no se engañaba, lo sabía desde que le había conocido.

Steven McGarrett tenía demasiadas cosas dentro y parecía no querer dejarlas salir. Conducía demasiado deprisa, tomaba las curvas sin quitar el pie del acelerador y frenaba de forma que solamente sobreviviría con el cinturón bien puesto. No tenía demasiada paciencia con los sospechosos, los llevaba al límite y siempre sonreía después de sacarles lo que quería, de esa forma que le exasperaba y le daba ganas de golpearle bien fuerte. Pero nunca parecía enfadado, no como él, no como Danny lo estaba y lo expresaba. Discutían cada vez que había demasiada tensión entre ellos, por todo, pero Steve nunca levantaba la voz. No como él lo hacía.

Pero era parte del trabajo. Danny quería entender que toda su rabia escondida formaba parte del estrés de su trabajo, de la presión y las expectativas. Por eso, cuando había entrado en casa del Comandante, no había podido evitar sorprenderse por lo que le esperaba dentro. No el Steve relajado recién llegado de la playa con arena todavía en los pies que se enfadaría por su manía de no llamar pero sonreiría al verle. No el Steve que sin pensarlo le ofrecería una cerveza y le dejaría hablar cuanto quisiera hasta que la noche les hubiese alcanzado y hubiesen olvidado en qué momento todo eso había empezado. No.

Steve estaba en el único lugar en el que Danny no quería encontrarlo; al borde de su propia azotea, a punto de caer, a sabiendas de que los golpes serían tan fuertes que acabaría demasiado lejos del borde para alcanzarlo. La azotea era metafórica. Los golpes no.

Nunca había reparado en él, en el saco de arena que había colgado en ese punto del garaje. No hasta que había visto el cuerpo cansado de Steve golpearlo sin darle tregua. La camiseta tirada en un rincón parecía tan empapada como su piel, que dejaba el camino libre a las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban hasta chocar con la cintura baja de sus pantalones. Sus músculos se tensaban bajo los tatuajes de sus brazos, siendo prueba más que suficiente de la flexibilidad de los mismos, de su agilidad y sus reflejos. Parecía tener un buen juego de pies. Pies descalzos que Danny no pudo evitar mirar con cierta admiración.

La visión creó un nudo en su interior, en su pecho, o tal vez más abajo. Le había visto noquear a más de un sospechoso pero esto era completamente diferente. Steve enfadado, sacudiendo sus puños con tal fuerza que el saco apenas conseguía retroceder hacia él; obcecado, descontrolado. Podía ver en el perfil de su rostro la tensión con que apretaba su mandíbula y la fiereza de sus ojos clavados en algún punto entre su cuerpo y el saco, pero demasiado lejos para descubrir a qué estaba realmente mirando.

No le gustaba ese Steve. Ese Steve era peligroso para Steve.

Pero Danny no hacía nada de forma silenciosa o sutil, nunca, y el Comandante no tardó en darse cuenta de que no estaba solo. Su reglamentaria apuntaba en dirección al detective antes de que ninguno pudiese advertir la mirada del otro y los brazos de su compañero se alzaron en el aire de una forma un tanto cómica. Sabían lo que pasaría entonces. Steve preguntaría casi sin utilizar palabras, Danny intentaría no contestar a su verdadera pregunta soltando alguna ironía de esas "civilizadas" que tanto le gustaban y entonces se reirían. Pero no fue así. Ni Danny tenía ganas de usar el sarcasmo como arma defensiva, ni Steve sentía realmente interés por saber qué le había llevado hasta allí.

Se miraron sin decir nada aún cuando la pistola había desaparecido del camino. Steve entonces solamente quería beber y los guantes de boxeo se interponían entre él y su botella de agua.

"Déjame a mí" fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su compañero, dejando la bolsa de papel que traía consigo sobre el coche y acercándose hacia él con algo en la mirada que Steve no pudo describir, algo que no había encontrado en Danny desde que le había visto con su hija por última vez. "¿Sabes? A Grace le encanta esa nueva serie de dibujos que ponen en su canal favorito". Steve intentó decir algo gracioso, ser un poco impertinente, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna. Danny estaba frente a él, con la cabeza inclinada atendiendo a la difícil tarea de deshacer los nudos de sus guantes, y sonreía. Y que le atravesase un rayo ya mismo si no era la sonrisa más real que había visto en sus labios en mucho tiempo.

Steve tuvo que suspirar. ¿En qué momento había atado tan fuerte los cordones?

"Al parecer unos androides trabajan para los humanos y, bueno, nadie se pregunta por qué. Se supone que es lo normal. Pero a Grace le encanta un personaje. Es un niño no mucho mayor que ella que le coge cariño a su niñera robot. Y, claro, nadie entiende por qué. Pero a ella le preocupa un montón y siempre me pregunta por ello. No entiende por qué nadie más juega con los otros robots".

La diminuta risa que se escapó entre los labios de su compañero le heló la sangre. Steve podía sentirle trastear con sus brazos, pelearse con los nudos para finalmente quitarle los guantes y rozar su piel con cada movimiento de sus manos alrededor de la suyas mientras desenrollaba las vendas que sin ningún cuidado él mismo se había colocado. Podía sentirle, porque había dejado de verle. En el momento en que se había dado cuenta de que los cabellos de Danny se oscurecían tanto bajo la tenue luz de su garaje que apenas parecían rubios, había dejado de mirarle. No quería hacerlo. Tenía miedo de ver algo más. Por él. Por él y por Danny.

Era egoísta, pero no deseaba nada más en ese momento que ver terminar esa maldita historia. No podía evitar preguntarse por qué estaba tan nervioso de repente, a qué venía esa urgencia que hacía latir más deprisa su corazón y le hacía tan difícil concentrarse. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer las respuestas.

Pero Danny seguía hablando, mientras deshacía el nudo de la venda que rodeaba la mano derecha de Steve, con una molesta sensación en las yemas de sus dedos. El marine le sintió sacudir levemente la cabeza demasiado cerca de su pecho.

"Lo que quiero decir es que, cada día nos levantamos para ir al trabajo y lo hacemos bien, cogemos a los malos. Es genial. Pero no somos máquinas. Y cuando mueren tantas personas en nuestras narices, cuando no podemos hacer nada y las familias sufren tanto por la pérdida como por no saber quién ha sido el culpable, cuando todo el día es una auténtica mierda solamente me gustaría llegar a mi casa y poder ver a Gracie sentada frente al televisor con ese brillo en los ojos que tiene cada vez que la _niñera robot_ olvida sus tareas para jugar con el crío. Sólo me gustaría verla feliz y que me arrastre con ella a alguna parte para olvidarme de todo".

La pausa se le hizo eterna a Steve a pesar de que tan sólo hubo un par de segundos de silencio antes de que Danny diese un paso hacia atrás y levantase la vista hacia él. No soltó su muñeca, Steve lo había advertido, y ese hecho unido al caos de palabras que se habían ordenado en su cabeza dándole sentido a todas aquellas estupideces, le colocó un nudo en la garganta.

"¿Entiendes?". Steve se las arregló para hacer un leve gesto con su cabeza cuando sus ojos se encontraron con ese azul tan sincero de los ojos de su compañero. "Parece sencillo, ¿no? Puedes llamarme loco también, pero creo que incluso los androides necesitan un poco de cariño".

Steve no recordaba cuándo se dio cuenta, ni tan siquiera cómo. De lo único que podía estar seguro era de saber que Danno no era un niño de ocho años y que él no era una niñera robot, pero todo ello estaba a punto de dejar de tener importancia.


End file.
